Digital lighting technologies, i.e. illumination based on semiconductor light sources, such as light-emitting diodes (LEDs), offer a viable alternative to traditional fluorescent, HID, and incandescent lamps. Functional advantages and benefits of LEDs include high energy conversion and optical efficiency, durability, lower operating costs, and many others. Recent advances in LED technology have provided efficient and robust full-spectrum lighting sources that enable a variety of lighting effects in many applications. Some of the fixtures embodying these sources feature a lighting module, including one or more LEDs capable of producing different colors, e.g. red, green, and blue, as well as a processor for independently controlling the output of the LEDs in order to generate a variety of colors and color-changing lighting effects, for example, as discussed in detail in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,016,038 and 6,211,626, incorporated herein by reference.
Network-connected lighting systems enable people to share lighting settings—e.g., one or more attributes of emitted light, such as hue/color, temperature, intensity, saturation, etc.—with friends or family. However, there are no simple or user friendly solutions to share lighting settings. Moreover, users may only be able to share static lighting settings. Users are not able to share lighting settings in real time, nor are users able to select with whom they share their lighting settings. Thus, there is a need in the art to provide users with more options and flexibility when sharing lighting settings.